Emma Riddle: The Dark Lords Daughter
by Stargirl12435
Summary: This story starts out at Emmas house, In the middle of a life changing fire. Emma lost everything. Her mom, her house, and her memories. Add in some Sirius Black, and what could possibly go wrong? ...Everything... This Is My Story
1. Fire

**A/N If This note is still here, it means I am editing the current chapters of this story before I add any new ones. Bear with me:) 9/4/11**

**Disclaimer: Ha, I wish…**

_Man is the only creature that dares to light a fire and live with it. The reason? Because he alone has learned to put it out. ~Henry Jackson Vandyke, Jr._

Chapter 1

Fire

You suddenly awoke to the overwhelming smell of smoke and started coughing, head spinning. Sitting up, your eyes widened as you took in the curtain of smoke that seemed to coat your surroundings and ran to the rattling cage by the room's large window.

"Crescent!"

The icy blue owl squawked in reply, flapping her wings rapidly against the walls of her metal home. You coughed and nodded, opening the latch to her cage and the window.

"Go to grandpa, he'll keep you safe." The bird squawked stubbornly, staying put. More and more smoke was filling your lungs. "I'll be fine! Go!" You choked out. Understanding, the owl flew out the window into the cold night's air.

Knowing there wasn't much time until the house started to collapse, you ran down stairs, searching frantically for your only family member. You thanked Merlin when you saw her standing by the front door. She was sweating and a couple burns marked her tan skin, but she was alive.

"Mom!"

"Emma…" She gasped, hugging you tightly as you coughed, "…Thank goodness!"

Her beautiful blond hair was singed and her bright blue eyes were watery. As she pulled back, you quickly observed that the entire first story of the house was consumed in dancing flames.

"What's going on?" You yelled, trying to be heard over what sounded like explosions hitting the walls of your house.

Just then, the ground shook and you heard the roof cave in over the kitchen.

"He found us!" She yelled, fear lacing her voice, "Voldemort!"

"What? No! That's impossible!" Something hit the door, causing it to admit an abnormal cracking sound.

"Take it." Your mum panicked, shoving a piece of jewelry into your ash covered hands, "It belongs to you."

As you slipped the item into your pocket, she spoke.

"Emma, listen carefully." Another explosion went off. "I need you to appreatate to your grandfather's office."

"What about you?" You disagreed, tears forming in your already stinging eyes.

"I'll stay here, just go!" She pleaded, determination clear in her voice.

"No! Please mom, I'm not leaving you!" You argued. The door burst open and you saw the emerald eyes that had haunted your nightmares for years.

She turned to face you, a tear falling down her face. "Remember Emma, I'll always love you."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The man yelled. His was fury evident. The green light hit her back and she gracefully fell to the ground lifeless. Never to smile again.

"NOOOOO!" You cried on the top of your lungs, "MOOOOOMMM!"

You sobbed and fell to your knees next to her body, glaring at the monster who killed her.

"Your mother was a fool Emma, keeping you from me." Voldemort hissed, a smirk painting his lips.

"Shut up!" You screamed through your tears, "She was a better wizard then you'll ever be!"

"AVADA KEDAV-"

"NO!" You screamed and an incredibly thick green wall formed around you. You felt his curse hit the shield, throwing you across the room. You screamed as you felt the glass display case shatter around you. Pain filled you mind as your vision blurred.

Voldemort froze, not believing what he had witnessed. And with a loud CRACK! You managed to escape.

The last thing you saw were the piercing blue eyes of your grandfather, and then.. Everything went dark.

This is the story of one girl's life.

And her name is Emma.

Emma Riddle.


	2. Lost Memories

**Emma Riddle**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** **No, I am NOT J.K Rowling… As awesome as that would be… Sigh…**

_The man with a clear conscience probably has a poor memory. ~Author Unknown_

**Lost Memories**

A bright light filled your vision as your eyelids slowly parted. The ceiling was a boring white, seeming to scream the word DULL.

_Where am I?_ Your mind softly questioned. As you sat up in confusion, a hiss of pain left your lips. It felt like someone had knifed you in the stomach too many times to count. Gentle hands softly pushed you back down.

"Easy, young one." The warm, familiar voice chuckled.

"GRANDPA!" You shouted, growing more aware of your surroundings.

_Wow. I would be in the hospital wing_.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Hello Emma."

Grandpa hadn't changed a smidge since your last visit to the castle. He still wore those half-moon spectacles, had that crooked nose of his, and his long grey hair, which seemed to turn lighter each visit. Happiness flowed through your body. You were here.

Sighing in content, you breathed in the lovely scent of lemon drops. The same scent that has been lingering in your memories since the day you first opened your eyes to the new world.

Then a thought occurred.

"Hey gramps...?" You trailed off softly. A puzzled expression graced your features as your head tilted to the side.

"Yes, child?"

"I thought I was supposed to see you when summer arrived..."

He nodded, signaling you to continue.

"It's spring... How did I get here?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows creased slightly in thought, "Do you not remember?"

"Remember what?" You questioned softly, confusion lacing your voice.

"You apperated into my office at dawn. I must admit, if it weren't for the large crack breaking the silence, I wouldn't have awoke."

"Really? …Why don't I remember?"

"Do not panic my dear," Dumbledore sighed, "It will all come back in due time."

A panicked voice broke the moment.

"Albus, you sounded so urgent in your call, is every thing- ...Emma!"

You whipped your head around, jumping on the person who had appeared at your bedside.

"Minerva!"

She gave you one of her rare smiles.

"Glad to see you're alright and with us again, Emma."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "About that... Mr. Black?"

You followed Dumbly's gaze across the room, and there, looking intently into a circular mirror, stood a tall teenager around your age. He had black wind swept hair the color of the night sky, and stormy grey eyes. He held himself with a certain pride, and was leaning casually against the hospital wall. His look was tied together by his pale skin and muscular build. He was also... Muttering to him self... You tilted your head to the side in question. Dumbledore smiled and cleared his throat once more, a bit louder.

Still no change. McGonagall scowled.

"Mr. Black!"

Black looked up in surprise at the sound of his name, and once he located the voice in question, practically strutted over. The voices inside of your head started cracking up.

"Yes headmaster?" Sir Black asked lazily, as if he had been though this a thousand times. Well, if the guy was anything like you... Chances are, he probably has.

"Sirius, this is-"

You cut her off. "The names Riddle." You paused for dramatic effect, "Emma Riddle."

Dumbledore rolled his eyes at your tactics, but said nothing.

"The names Black…" He also paused, grinning, "Sirius Black."

You took his outstretched hand, cracking a grin.

"Haha, I like you!"

You then faltered.

"But I'd like you even more if you knew where I could find a muffin..."

Sirius Black smirked and was about to answer, but Grandpa laughed, cutting him off. The old man didn't even bother to hide his amusement. "Not now Emma."

You pouted, but didn't argue.

"Coming back to the topic at hand," Dumbledore started, "Miss. Riddle is going to be attending Hogwarts."

"Splendid..." Minerva sighed.

You winked at her, grinning at her sarcasm.

"And Mr. Black, until she is properly sorted, she will be in the same house as you."

"She's a Gryffindor?" He questioned.

Did his eyes just light up in joy or amusement...? You suspected it was the latter.

Dumbledore nodded.

"And I guess my job is to escort her and show her around?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as you snorted.

"There is no need to show her the castle, but yes. You are correct."

McGonagall looked completely horror struck.

"Albus, you're going to let… Him…Escort... Her...?" She gasped.

You rolled your eyes as they started to argue in hushed tones. Well, more like a panicked Minerva tried to convince the chill Albus to not let you mix with "That Lot".

You laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Trouble maker much?"

He mock gasped, putting a hand over his heart. "Me? Never!"

Finally, after Dumbledore muttered something under his breath, McGonagall seemed to give in.

"You two are dismissed."

You both got up and as you continued your conversation, started to leave.

You froze mid-laugh and stopped as a younger student with red cheeks and big blue eyes bustled in and handed McGonagall a letter.

_A tan, shaking hand pushed two letters into your palm, along with some type of necklace._

You shook your head as the random flash faded and reached up to your neck to find a pendant hanging on a chain.

"Remember something?" Dumbledore asked, having noticed your pause.

You hesitated. Then shook your head.

"No… It was nothing."


	3. Questions

We started walking briskly to the Griffindore common room, Ah how I had missed this place! For many years I have wandered these floors, searching for secret passageways. We chatted for a bit about multiple subjects. The next one he brought up startled me.  
"How do you know your in Griffindore if you weren't sorted?" He asked while spinning around , blocking my path. He was also stroking an imaginary beard... OK then...  
"I was sorted when I was about 10, on one of my visits here. The hat said I was to be in Griffindore." I explained to him. No need to go into details right? That old hat has a twisted sense of humor-  
"Then how do you know you haven't changed...?" He trailed off, interupting my train of thought.  
"I... don't." I reluctantly replied.  
"Great, so we could have a Slytherin on our hands..." He trailed off, grinning a bit to wide. I could only imagine what tricks he was already thinking of pulling on me. I rolled my eyes and whacked him in the arm.  
"Shut it."  
Then I took the chance to look around. I was surrounded by portraits with moving figures covering the walls. Most of them were just staring at me, looking surprised. I wonder if they recognized me...  
I sighed, "Sirius? why are we going the long way?" I inquired.  
He looked at me in confusion, "Wha...?"  
I walked up to a picture of a snoring old man in his night clothes and winked at Sirius.  
"Sleepy John! how are you on this fine day?"  
The man in the golden portrait yawned, lifting his head off of the table he had been snoozing on. "Password?" He asked, half asleep.  
I pouted, "well, is that a way to greet an old friend?"  
His eyes opened with a start, "EMMA! your back, why I must warn- I mean tell the others!"  
I laughed, I had missed this place.  
"So dear, what did you do and who are you running from?"  
"What did I do? confidential. who am I running from? You'll find out when they see what i left them..." I grinned, looked behind my shoulder.  
the old man smiled, "Come in, come in!" and with that, the portrait opened to reveal a dark passage. It had multiple cobwebs as a result of the many years that no one had used it. Sirius was just gaping at me, mouth open in shock.  
"You coming? or are you just going to stand there and look like a fish?" I questioned, climbing in.  
"How did you know that was there?" He asked, snapping out of his trance-like state.  
" I came here alllll the time when I was just a wee little midget." I sighed, good times, good times...  
"OK first," he said, looking me up and down, "Your still a midget. Second, how on earth would you remember?"  
"OK, A? Oi! I resent that!" Cue mock pout ,"And B, details, details..." I said with a wave of my hand.  
He stopped for a minute and patted me on the head.  
"You know? I think I like you." He said, messing up my hair.  
I rolled my eyes as I opened a portrait. Inside the portrait was a boy in the Griffindore red and gold robes. He had brownish hair and was on a broom, zipping around the pitch. The snitch he was chasing after shook as I opened the passageway exit.  
I hopped down, "Joy." Note sarcasm.  
"Ah, you wound my soul Riddle." He said, mock hurt.  
I laughed, heading towards the stairs.  
"Good."


	4. Meeting Normal People

I quickly walked up the elegant staircase to where I knew the girls dormitory lied. I paused for a secon, then walked up the winding steps till I got the the 5th floor. When I got there, I looked at the shimmering gold and red plaque.

5th Year Girls Dorm 1

Lily Evens

Alice Lockheart

Annie Mckinnion

Emma Ridle

I saw my name write itself in those warm golden letters and knew I was home. I opened the dark door, which was covered in carvings, and walked in. Lying on the ground, giggling, were three beautiful girls. One had bright red hair and sharp emerald eyes. Her posture was perfect, and her eyes were full of intelligence. The second girl had soft golden locks and deep violet eyes. She had the more athletic figure out of the group, and I could tell she was the Quidditch girl. And the last girl had chestnut brown waves and bright blue eyes. She was definitely the shortest out of the group, but she seemed to have a very strong will.

When I was done analyzing them, I quietly walked in the Gryffindor colored suite, but I didn't go unnoticed.

"You must be Emma!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her lying position. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kind smile. I froze for a second, shocked, but got over it and hugged her back.

"Lils! Stop scaring the poor girl!" The violet eyed girl softly said, laughing. I smiled.

"Hello, my name is Emma. Its really nice to meet you guys."

"I'm Lily Evens, Blondie over there with the purple eyes is Annie Mckinnion, and the shorty with blue eyes is Alice Lockheart." The redhead who I learned was Lily said, pointing to the girls as she explained.

"Its nice to meet you." Alice said, speaking for all of them.

"I have the feeling your going to fit right in." Annie said, smiling softly.

And then I joined them on the surprisingly soft wood floor and laughed along with them.

I had a feeling it was going to be a great year.

Fire.

That word echoed in my head.

Green fire, I thought. Yes, bright green fire, surrounding me, closing in...

No, wait! Not fire... Bright green eyes, maybe tinted red... What?

I frowned, reaching out to touch them. They were so close... Then I screamed.

Pain.

White hot pain. I screamed again.

It covered my body, as if I was lying on shattered glass.

I love you... It taunted me, like a broken record player. Forever stuck on the same line.

But who's line was it?

And then I woke up.


End file.
